This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined below, after the main part of the detailed description section.
Having a base station TRX (transmitter and receiver) operate simultaneously at two different bands has gained attention in recent base station TRX design. The capability of the TRX to operate in dual bands can provide great cost savings for operators of wireless systems such as cellular systems by reducing the number of TRXs in co-sited situations. Such co-sited situations are where the operators are trying to fit multiple base stations in a relatively small area, such as being sited at the same location. However, dual-band amplifiers are difficult to design because matching networks are usually made to operate at one specific frequency.